AKATSUKI KEMBALI!
by Miaw-chan Neko
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo akatsuki kembali?. Final Chapter Update
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: humor, friendship

Summary: kisah kocak akatsuki yg bisa membuat para readers ngakak

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Alay, dll yg negatif

Hai… saya author baru yg membuat fic yg berjudul

'AKATSUKI KEMBALI!'

Saya membawakan.a bukan degn cerita melainkan dgn percakapan

Ga pa" kn'?

Oke kita langsung ke TKP (emang OVJ) =,=

Akatsuki Kembali

Di pagi hari….

Konan: "Pain, kita harus berbuat apa sekarang?"

Pain: "Maksud nya?"

Itachi: "Ya udah jelaslah, kita harus mendapatkan pekerjaan klo ngga kita pengangguran selamanya."

Pain: "Kata siapa? Kita ngga pengangguran kok tuh liat aja, Sasori mainan boneka, Deidara buat patung dari tanah liat, Kisame ngasih makan ikan, Hidan ritual sama dewa Jashin, Kakuzu ngitung uang, Zetsu nyiram tanaman, Tobi teriak" gaje, Konan buat Origami, aku buka situs internet, kamu baca majalah, ga ada yg nganggur kan?"

Konan dan Itachi: ITU NAMA.A PENGANGGURAN DODOL! (sambil menampilkan muka horror)

Pain: "Ya udah kumpulin semua anggota jam 12 siang nanti buat rapat"

Jam 12 siang…

Sasori: "Woy! Kapan mulai.a? lama banget udh tau kn' klo aku paling g suka menunggu?"

Hidan: "Sasori, seharusnya kau lebih sabar itu adalah aliran Dewa Jashin"

Kisame: "Cih… Hidan kau ini selalu membicarakan Dewa Jashin"

Konan: "Bentar, bentar lagi. Pain lgi manggil Si Autis" (author di mangekyou)

Pain: "TOBI AYO MASUK!"

-All (minus Pain dan Tobi) shock-

Tobi: "GYAAA! TOBI NGGA MAU JAHAT LAGI TOBI ANAK BAIK!"

BRUKKK (Pain melempar Tobi dan Touch Down)

Zetsu: "Oy! Pain kau ngga usah sekasar itu sama Tobi"

Tobi: "Hiks… hiks… Diedara-Senpai tolong aku" (nada memelas dan manja)

Deidara: "Aku ngga meduliin kamu lagi"

Tobi: "Senpai~"

All(kcuali Tobi, Deidara, Pain): "KAPAN MULAINYA?"

Pain: "Ya udahlah daripada menunggu lama kita mulai arisannya. Konan tolong kocokin"

Kakuzu: "Wah! Lumayan nih klo dapet"

Konan: BAKK "BISA DIMULAI GA RAPATNYA?"

Pain: "Go..gome maksudku rapatnya yang dimulai"

All: "YOSH!

~~TBC~~

Fuhh akhirnya chapter satu selesai juga. Capek juga ya bikin fic itu. Kata-kata terakhir saya, saya mohon maaf jika salah-salah kata n' jangan lupa

R

E

V

I

E

W

Y

A


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Jelas-jelas punya miawlah (di gampar masashi kishimoto) bercanda ih naruto Cuma punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T (mungkin)

Genre: Humor

Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau Akatsuki kembali?

Warning: Gaje, alay, abal, semua hal buruk ada di sini

Note: Moshi-moshi saya cuma mau bilang terima kasih untuk reviewnya saya coba untuk tidak disingkat ya kalo saya updatenya lama. Dan untuk teme nii-chan aku belum pasti pulang atau nggak. Oce kita mulai ceritanya.

AKATSUKI KEMBALI!

"Baiklah kita mulai rapatnya" perintah Pein.

"YOSH".

"Aku akan berbicara lebih dahulu" kata Itachi menggagetkan.

"Silahkan" kata Pein.

. . . . . . . .

"Gimana kalo kita buka toko fashion?" kata Itachi sambil menunjukan muka cute.

-All (kecuali Itachi) Shock-

"Dari pada toko fashion mending toko ikan" usul Kisame.

"Jangan toko boneka aja" kata Sasori sambil memelas.

"Toko tanah liat gimana, un?" kata Deidara .

"Toko tanaman hias?" kata Zetsu.

"Toko alat tulis aja?" kata Konan.

"Toko permen, toko permen?" kata tobi tiba-tiba.

Akhirnya berkelanjutan sampai besok siang.(Akatsuki All: Kelamaan BAKA!)

Ya dech satu jam kemudian….

"Gara-gara Itachi mulai jadi kayak gini kan" kata Pein.

"Siapa suruh ikut-ikutan?" balas Itachi.

"Udah-udah, mending mikir bareng-bareng" kata Tobi memberi usul.

"Oh, ya, aku baru inget!" kata Pein sambil menyalakan lampu bohlam yang ada di atas kepalanya.

"Apa tuh?" tanya semua anggota kecuali Pein.

"Nih lihat!" kata Pein sambil membuka situs internet tentang pekerjaan.

"Gimana kalo kita jadi pengamen" kata Pein semangat.

-All(kecuali pein)Shock-

"Tobi mau, Tobi mau!" seru Tobi tiba-tiba.

"HAH?" kata semua anggota kecuali Tobi dan Pein.

"Ayo siapa lagi yang mau daftar?" kata Pein sambil menulis di kertas.

"AKU IKUT!" seru Kakuzu.

"KAKUZU!" kata Hidan shock.

"Kakuzu kenapa mau ikut, un?" tanya Dei-chan(ups ketularan teme nii-chan) maksud saya Deidara.

"Karena…"

Dag… Dig… Dug…

"Kan lumayan dapet uang banyak" kata Kakuzu sambil menunjukan muka cute.

"Kalo alasannya itu ngapain tadi kita tanyain?" kata Sasori menyesal.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu aku juga ikut!" kata Hidan tiba-tiba.

"Hidan!" seru Deidara.

"Dewa Jashin terima kasih sudah menuntunku sampai sini aku akan menjadi pengamen karenamu"kata Hidan terlalu jujur.

"_Ya ampun kirain kemauannya senidri, taunya dia mau gara-gara di suruh sama Dewa Jashin_" pikir Pein.

"Terpaksa, KAMI JUGA IKUT!" kata Deidara, Sasori, dan Zetsu bersamaan.

"Yosh! Tinggal Itachi sama Konan, kalo ga mau ikut juga yah sudahlah pasrah saja" kata Pein santai.

"Ya udah deh, kami juga ikut" kata Konan dan Itachi sambil menangis.

"OK! Kita tinggal bikin alat-alatnya saja" kata Pein.

"Oh, ya!" kata Zetsu tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Konan.

"Kemarin aku menemukan kicrikan buat anak pengamen sama ukulele. Udah gitu masih bagus lagi" kata Zetsu menjelaskan.

"Di mana?" tanya Sasori.

"Kayaknya masih di samping rumah" kata Zetsu singkat.

"Oke ku ambil dulu dech" kata Pein mulai berjalan.

Saat bersamaan Pein membuka pintu, seseorang mengetuk pintu sangat keras. Dan refleks terkena muka Pein.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"KYAAA! WOI SIAPA SICH YANG NGETUK PINTU KENCENG BANGET?" kata Pein sambil mengelus-elus hidungnya yang habis dipukul.

"Maaf aku ga liat" kata seseorang yang mengetuk pintu tadi. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto? Tumben mau berkunjung?" kata Itachi heran.

"Itu Tsunade-Sama menawarkan pekerjaan" kata Naruto agak gugup.

"Pekerjaan apa?" tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Tapi kalian jangan marah ya?" kata Naruto meyakinkan.

"UN! " kata semua anggota Akatsuki (Wah! Jadi kayak Deidara)

"Jadi… pengamen…mau ga?" tawar Naruto agak ragu. (Maklum takut di keroyok)

Setelah 3 sampai 5 detik…

"KAMI MAU!" kata semua anggota bersemangat (kecuali Itachi sama Konan)

"Fiuh, untung kalo mau nih, formulirnya" kata Naruto bernapas lega.

"OKE!" kata Pein sambil mengikuti gaya Guy-Sensei.

Setelah 5 detik…. (gila cepet banget nulisnya)

"Nih" kata Pein sambil memberikan selembar kertas formulir.

"Oke, besok kalian harus ke kantor Tsunade-Sama" kata Naruto.

"Ngapain, un?" kata Deidara.

"Gak tau, tapi dateng aja" kata Naruto sambil berjalan keluar.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun" kata Konan.

BLAM

_Naruto Pov_

"Gila, Akatsuki mau aja jadi pengamen tapi ya… syukur deh"

_Naruto Pov_

"YOSH! BESOK KITA HARUS BEJUANG!" kata Pein semangat

"OSH!"

-~TBC~-

Akhirnya chaapy 2 selesai juga. Maaf ya kalo saya updatenya lama. Dan arigato buat Teme Nii-chan yang udah ngasih sedikit usul. Dan kata terakhir saya maaf kalo ada salah-salah kata dan tentunya review dund. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Maw Miaw Like It (di tumpahin mi ramen sama Masashi) bercanda yang punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T (mungkin)

Genre: Humor

Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo Akatsuki kembali?

Warning: Gaje, alay, abal, semua hal buruk ada di sini

Note: Moshi-moshi, miaw kembali dengan chappy 3. maaf kalo miaw updatenya lama, soalnya miaw belum ada ide. Oce kita mulai ceritanya.

AKATSUKI KEMBALI!

"YOSH, KITA HARUS BERJUANG" kata Pein semangat.

"OSH!"

_Pukul 07.00…_

"HOOOAAAAHHH" kata Pein menguap sembari duduk di meja makan.

"Pein, nafasmu bau banget" kata Tobi terang-terangan.

"Apa katamu?" kata Pein agak memanas. (wah, airnya mau mateng)

"Nafasmu… mbh mmbh" kata tobi dan mulutnya langsung disumbel sama Deidara.

"Kenapa nafasku?" tanya Pein bingung.

"Nafasmu ga kenapa-napa kok" kata Deidara mencari alasan.

"Oh, ya, katanya kita disuruh ke tempat tsunade-sama kan?" kata Itachi.

5 detik kemuadian…..

"OH, IYA AKU SAMPE LUPA AKU MANDI DULU DEH" teriak Pein sampe kaca-kaca di jendela mau pecah

"OMDJ KENAPA AKU BISA LUPA?" kata Hidan kayak orang gila (di sabet sama Hidan)

"Udah mending kita siap-siap aja" nasihat Konan.

Satu jam kemudian…

BLAM!

"Yosh! Kita harus semangat!" kata Pein memimpin.

"OSH!" kata semua anggota kecuali Konan dan Itachi.

Tap… tap…tap…

Akatsuki terus berjalan menyusuri Konoha.

Semua orang ketakutan melihat Akatsuki berjalan.

"Hai, aku Tobi. Tobi anak baik" kata Tobi yang dari tadi ngomong-ngomong gaje dari berangkat sampe sekarang. (waduh, tuh mulut, mulut apaan?)

"Tobi…" kata Deidara sambil menepuk bahu Tobi dengan lemas.

"Ada apa senpai? Kenapa lemas?" tanya Tobi dengan nada ceria.

"KENAPA KAU DARI TADI TIDAK BISA DIAM? KEPALAKU PENING TAU!" kata Deidara marah-marah sambil teriak sampe semua warga desa konoha tidak ada yang keluar rumah.

"Sssttt… Deidara kau ini berisik banget, semua warga Konoha pada takut tau!" kata Konan memberi tau dengan nada agak marah.

"Go… gome" kata Deidara malu. (wah, ternyata Deidara punya rasa malu)

Setelah sampe di gedung Hokage….

Tok… tok… tok…

"Masuk!" perintah Gondaime-sama atau Tsunade-sama.

"Maaf mengganggu Tsunade-sa…"

"HAI TSUNADE-SAMA!" teriak Tobi sambil memotong kata-kata Pein.

-Tsunade dan Shizune sweetdroped-

"TOBI BAKA!" teriak semua anggota keculai Pein dan Tobi.

"Ehm… mohon tidak berisik di ruangan Hokage!" kata Shizune tegas.

"Maaf" kata Konan sambil menundukan kepala.

"Jadi ada apa kalian kemari?" kata Tsunade.

"Lha… bukannya kita kesini disuruh sama Tsunade-sama?" kata Kisame.

"Oh, ya, maaf saya lupa" kata Tsunade sambil memukul kepalanya dengan pelan.

"_Gara-gara udah tua jadi pelupa sih_" kata semua anggota Akatsuki dalam hati bersamaan.

"Jangan kalian pikir kalo aku ini tua dan jadi pelupa" kata Tsunade tiba-tiba.

"Ngga, kita ngga berpikir begitu" kata Pein.

"Oke, jadi kalian benar-benar ingin jadi pengamen?" tanya Tsunade meyakinkan.

"Ho'oh" kata semua anggota akatsuki.

"Bener?" kata Shizune nggak percaya.

"Ho'oh" kata semua anggota akatsuki dengan nada agak di tinggikan.

"Ya udah, terus kenapa kalian ingin jadi pengamen?" tanya Tsunade.

"Etto… ng…" kata semua anggota sambil berpikir.

"KARENA KITA SUKA MENYANYI!" seru Tobi sambil berteriak.

-Itachi dan Konan sweetdroped-

"Oh, karena hanya Tobi suka kalin juga ikut-ikutan suka gitu?" kata Tsunade dengan curiga.

"Ngga kita semua suka kok" kata semua anggota.

"Ya sudah, besok kalian mulai" kata Tsunade sambil memberikan alat-alat untuk ngamen.

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama" kata semua anggota akatsuki sambil membungkukan badan.

BLAM!

"Dasar orang-orang gila" kata Tsunade.

"Tapi, emang ga apa-apa Tsunade-sama?" tanya Shizune.

"Maksudmu?" tanya balik Tsunade tidak mengerti.

"Ya, saya takut saja" kata Shizune dengan nada cemas.

"Ngga apa-apa, saya hanya ingin anggota akatsuki senang.

Back to akatsuki…

"Ngga nyangka ya besok kita udah kerja" kata Pein enteng.

"_Matamu kerja_" kata Konan dan Itachi dalam hati dengan lemas.

"Oh, ya, yang nanyi siapa?" kata Deidara.

"Tobi mau, Tobi mau!" seru Tobi sambil menjilat lolipopnya.

"Ganti-gantian aja" kata Sasori.

"Iya aku setuju" kata Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Dari pada besok mending sekarang" kata Pein.

"Apanya?" tanya semua anggota akatsuki kecuali Pein.

"Ya, ngamennya" kata Pein licik.

"Bukannya ga boleh?" kata Konan mengingatkan.

"Iya, sekarang aja biar dapet uang banyak" kata Kakuzu.

"Pada mau ngga?" tanya Pein.

"Ya!" kata semua anggota kecuali Konan, Itachi dan Pein.

"Terserahlah" kata Konan dan Itachi bersamaan.

"Oke!" kata semua anggota kecuali Itachi dan Konan.

-~TBC~-

Gimana ceritanya? Seru ngga? Kebelit-belit ngga? Akhir kata…

R

E

V

I

E

W

(^^)v


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Maw Maiw Like It (di gaplok Masashi) sory yg punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Humor

Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo Akatsuki kembali? Final chapter

Warning: Gaje, alay, abal, OOC, semua hal buruk ada di sini

Note: Moshi-moshi, akhirnya miaw update juga. Maaf kalo miaw telat update. Dan terima kasih untuk yang review, miaw akan usahakan yang terbaik. Dari pada banyak bacot (beh, gila nih bahasa) maaf maaf, dari pada banyak omong mending kita mulai ceritanya.

AKATSUKI KEMBALI!

"Gimana kalo kita ngamennya sekarang?" ajak Pein dengan mata licik.

"Terserahlah" kata Itachi dan Konan bersamaan.

"Iya, aku setuju" kata Sasori semangat.

"Kenapa, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Kan, lebih cepat lebih baik, dari pada nunggu lama-lama" jelas Sasori.

"Iya juga ya" pikir Kisame sambil memegang dagunya.

"Jadi setuju ga kalo ngamennya sekarang?" ulang Pein.

"SETUJU!" jawab semua anggota akatsuki dengan semangat.

"Yang pertama nyanyi siapa?" tanya kakuzu yang matanya mulai menghijau.

"Konan!" kata semuanya menunjuk Konan.

"Eh, watashi?" kata Konan kaget.

"Iya, un" kata Deidara.

"Eto… nyanyi apa?" tanya Konan ragu.

"Apa aja dangdut juga boleh" kata Kisame sambil nyengir.

"Ng… ya udah aku nyanyi lagu 'Aishiteru' kalo boleh?" tanya Konan ragu.

"Boleh kok boleh" kata Pein dengan malu-malu.

"Oce, Konan siap ya?" kata Kakuzu yang sudah siap memainkan ukulele.

Sebelum menyanyi Konan menarik nafas, yng memegang ukulele adalah Kakuzu dan yang memegang kecrekan Kisame. Mereka berdua tidak nyanyi karena suara mereka agak, yah, begitulah, jadi mereka sebagai pengiring. Dari pada nunggu lama mending kita lanjut. Ikan cucut ikan hiu lanjut yuk! (Kisame: Woy, pantes aja ikan gw ilang semua orang loe pake pantun)

"Dari reff ya" kata Konan.

"Iya" kata Kisame dan Kakuzu bersamaan.

"Dari reff?" kata Konan mengulang sambil bertanya.

"Ho'oh" kata anak kembar itu bersamaan sambil mengangguk.

"Huh…" kata Konan bersiap-siap.

"Dari reff ya" kata Konan mengulang.

"IYA!" kata Kisame dan kakuzu membentak Konan.

"Dari tadi ngomongnya diulang-ulang terus, un" kata Deidara mengeluh.

"Iya, nih bikin lama" tambah Sasori.

Sementara itu Pein pundung di pojokan karena malu.

"_Walau raga kita terpisah jauh, namun hati kita selalu dekat…_" Konan mulai menyanyi dengan suara yang lembut. (Cie cie… buat sapa toh?)

Selesai Konan menyanyi sekarang giliran Deidara menyanyi.

"Deidara mau nyanyi apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Ng… cinta satu malam, un" jawab Deidara sambil tersenyum.

"Yah… baru tadi aku mau nyanyiin lagu itu" kata Pein yang sudah bersemangat.

"Oh, ya udah nyanyi bareng aja, un" kata Deidara.

"Eh, emang kalian mau nyanyi apa?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Cinta satu malam" jawab Pein.

Tiba-tiba setelah Pein menjawab pertanyaan dari Itachi, seketika itu Itachi sweetdrop.

"Eh, kenapa, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Aku…" kata itachi terputus oleh kata-kata Pein.

"Mau nyanyi lagu ini juga?" kata Pein.

"Kok tau" kata Itachi langsung senang dengan muka kucing.

"Ayo nyanyi bertiga, un" kata Deidara dengan semngat masa muda.

"Mulai ya!" kata Kisame bersiap-siap.

"Tu… wa… ga…" kata Kakuzu mulai memainkan ukulele.

"_Cinta satu malam, oh indahnya, cinta satu malam buatku melayang…_" mereka bertiga mulai menyanyi dan menari seperti Melinda.

"Keren mirip" kata Hidan terkagum-kagum.

Selesai menyanyi Itachi mulai gila. Seperti ngomong-ngomongin hal yang gaje, terus nglawak jayus.

"Ok siapa selanjutnya?" kata Pein agak tegas. (tadi lebay sekarang tegas. Duh, authornya juga gila nih)

"Aku, bareng sama Sasori" kata Hidan sambil mengangkat tangannya. (Duh, keteknya Hidan bau)

"Iya aku bareng sama Hidan" kata Sasori lembut.

"Kalian mau nyanyi apa, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Ng… mmm…" kata Hidan berpikir.

"Hijrah ke London mau ga?" tawar Sasori.

"Iya tuh bagus" kata Kakuzu mengangguk.

"Yosh!" kata Sasori semangat.

"Ichi…ni…san" kata Kisame mulai menyanyi.

"_London, london, londoon…inginku kesana…" _ mereka menanyi seperti Cangcuters.

Sejak dari Konan menyanyi sampe Sasori nyanyi Tobi hanya berdiam diri memikirkan lagu yang bagus dan di kacangin ga di ajak ngomong sama siapapun.

"Siapa lagi yang mau nyanyi?" tawar Konan.

"Tobi mau!" seru Tobi.

"Tobi mau nyanyi apa?" tanya Kisame.

"Ng… Tobi nggak tau judulnya tapi Kisame tau lagu ini nggak?" kata Tobi.

"Apa?" tanya Kisame.

Tobi berbisik ke Kisame Kakuzu ikut-ikutan penasaran.

"Tau ga?" tanya Tobi meyakinkan.

"Tau kok!" jawab Kisame dan Kakuzu bersamaan.

"Oke mulai, one…two…three…GO!" kata Tobi semangat. Tapi bukannya nyanyi malah berhenti.

Semua orang bingung kecuali Tobi, Kisame, dan Kakuzu.

Tiba-tiba…

"_Ku takut papaku marah, ku takut papaku marah…_" Tobi menyanyi dengan gaya yang super duper lebay.

Semua anggota Akatsuki tertawa ria, dan mereka menikmatinya

Tapi ada kejadian yang aneh. Semua warga Konoha tidak ada yang tertarik dan hanya para Shinobi yang berlalu-lalang.

"Hei kalian keren" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih" jawab Konan lembut.

"Oh, ya, kok dari tadi sepi ga ada orang?" tanya pein tiba-tiba.

"Lho? Kalian ga tau?" kata Naruto.

"Apaan?" kata semuanya kecuali Naruto.

"Hari ini ada festival khusus yang diadakan nenek Tsunade, katanya sih sekarang hari ulang tahun almarhum adiknya Nawaki" kata Naruto menjelaskan.

Anggota Akatsuki hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

"Kok kita ngga dikasih tau, un?" kata Deidara mengeluh.

"Lho? Bukannya udah dikasih tau kalo jangan ngamen sekarang? Kan disuruhnya besok" kata Naruto santai.

"Sebaiknya kalian kesana aja, seru lho! Aku duluan ya" kata Naruto meninggalkan Akatsuki yang kembali bersweatdrop.

Keesokan harinya….

"Nyesel banget kemaren udah gitu Pein nyari pekerjaan yang cuma sehari" kata Itchi mengeluh.

"Lho kok salahku?" kata Pein ngga mau ngaku.

"Udah ngaku aja" kata Sasori sambil menyisiri rambut barbie-nya.

Pein hanya murung di depan komputernya yang sedang membuka situs hentai. Semua anggota Akatsuki kembali menjadi pengangguran dan melakukan sesuatu yang ngga berguna

~-FIN-~

Fuh, akhirnya selesai juga nih fic. Ceritanya ngegantung ngga? Miaw bener-bener minta maaf kalo Miaw telat update. Akhir kata

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

I

S

v(^_^)v


End file.
